Unconscious Love
by saya sayya
Summary: "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan memaafkan. Aku mencitai seorang Kim Jongin yang apa adanya dan sebentar lagi aku akan memilikinya untukku sendiri. Tak ada yang lebih istimewa selain semua itu," - Sehun [HunKai/SeKai]


Saya Sayya Present:

HunKai Fanfiction

Want to Review?

.

..

…

..

.

Sehun melangkahkan memasuki gedung sekolahnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Namja tampan dengan kulit putih itu berjalan dengan santai. Kemeja seragamnya berada di luar dengan jas sekolah yang tersampir di pundak kanannya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menambah kesan bahwa ia adalah salah satu siswa nakal disekolahnya padahal bukan.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona namja bermarga Oh itu. selain penampilannya yang nakal, ia memiliki paras tampan dan dingin yang membuatnya terkenal sejak kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia juga termasuk namja yang tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar dan otot lengannya yang sudah terlihat dari balik kemejanya.

Selain itu dia adalah seorang pewaris utama dari keluarga Oh yang terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang yang menggeluti dunia bisnis dan furnitur di berbagai negara. Kejeniusan dari keluarga Oh tentu menurun kepadanya dan juga ia adalah seorang siswa dengan IQ dan nilai tertinggi di seluruh sekolah Korea.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju kelas 3-1 yang menjadi kelasnya selama ia bersekolah disana. Sehun meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya tanpa memedulikan seorang namja yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan kosong ke arah luar jendela. Sehun menutup pintunya dan mengamati namja yang memiliki kulit tan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara husky Sehun mampu membuat namja itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. Namun Sehun langsung menyesali perbuatannya saat melihat pipi namja itu basah dan terdapat sebuah memar di pelipis dan ujung bibirnya yang sobek. Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi gembil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongin?"

Hanya keterdiaman yang didapat Sehun dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Dengan lembut ia peluk namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu. Tak menunggu waktu lama baginya untuk menangis di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun dan namja tampan itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'tak apa. menangislah'.

.

..

…

..

.

Kim Jongin. Namja manis yang sangat menyukai menari itu adalah tunangan 'rahasia' dari Oh Sehun. Ia berasal dari salah satu keluarga kaya di Seoul dan memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarganya. Sejak mereka masih bayi, kedua orang tuanya sudah berniat menjodohkan mereka namun akhirnya kedua orang tua itu membatalkan niat mereka dan menunggu keduanya menyelesaikan jenjang sekolah mereka.

Meski begitu, keduanya selalu bersama dan tidak pernah berpisah. Mereka selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, menyukai hal yang sama, dan memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kentara. Mereka selalu saling menjaga satu sama lain dan tak jarang mereka saling memaki satu sama lain.

Namun dari semua itu, sifat hangat Jongin masih mampu membuatnya memiliki banyak teman walaupun dengan kebencian yang sama yang selalu dia dapatkan. Sedangkan Sehun akan menjadi sosok pendiam dengan sifat dinginnya yang selalu ditunjukkan kepada semua orang dan akan berubah menjadi hangat saat ia mengenal orang itu dengan baik.

Sehun selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin dan apa yang diinginkan oleh namja tan itu. Ia selalu melindungi Jongin dari serangan beberapa preman yang tanpa sengaja ia buat marah. Sehun bahkan pernah membantu Jongin mengenali dunia porno dan sebagainya karena paksaan dari namja itu.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan baik Sehun maupun Jongin selalu melaluinya dengan bersama. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Sehun tentang Jongin. Namja tan itu sedang mengalami masa menyukai seseorang dan ia hanya bisa melihat dan mengawasinya.

Saat itu, ia dan Jongin baru menginjak sekolah jenjang tingkat atas selama dua bulan. Selama itu ada salah satu siswa kelasnya yang terus mengganggu Jongin dan memiliki rasa terhadap namja itu. Sehun tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena apa yang menyangkut perasaan Jongin adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia campuri. Tentu saja ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki sebuah perasaan lain saat dimana ia melihat Jongin memiliki kedekatan dengan namja bernama Lee Bonghyun itu.

Semua yang ia lihatpun tak lama berubah menjadi sebuah hubungan serius yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin merona hanya karena seseorang menyebut namanya. Sehun tahu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan itu adalah tanda bahwa ia menyukai seorang Kim Jongin namun ia juga sadar bahwa namja tan itu tidak akan melirik ke arahnya.

Sebutlah ia pengecut karena ia dengan sadarnya melepas sosok Jongin untuk seorang Lee Bonghyun dengan mudah. Dulu saat ada seseorang akan mendekati Jongin, ia akan dengan cepat langsung melindungi Jongin dan membuat ancaman untuk tidak mendekati Jongin karena Jongin adalah miliknya, milik Oh Sehun. Namun waktu itu semalam sebelum Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan Bonghyun, ia menegaskan kepada Sehun untuk membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu dan memohon untuk mengabulkannya.

Karena itulah ia tidak melarang Bonghyun untuk mendekatinya dan membiarkan namja itu menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka berada di luar pengawasannya dan semua itu ia lakukan karena –ehem- sebagian dari rasa cemburu dan permintaan kedua orang tua Jongin saat Jongin memperkenalkan Bonghyun kepada mereka.

Tentu saja, Sehun dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuanya namun ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin apalagi dengan wajah puppy Jongin itu. Bisa mati kehabisan darah ia karena terus melihat wajah menggemaskan dan menggoda milik Jongin. Akhirnya kini ia berakhir dengan menjadi seorang 'guardian-secret' bagi Jongin.

Karena semua rangkain itu, Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya memiliki jarak yang tak kasat mata. Bagaimana Sehun yang sibuk dengan kegiatan club basketnya dan Jongin yang sibuk berpacaran dengan Bonghyun dan jadwal latihan menarinya untuk lomba nasional dan internasional. Namun keduanya masih sering bertemu sekilas dan saling menyapa saat keduanya berbeda kelas karena perombakan acak di kelas ke-dua mereka.

Hal itu membuat kedua orang tua Jongin takut bahwa Jongin akan melakukan hal-hal aneh selama berpacaran dengan Bonghyun atau hal lain yang sangat dikhawatirkan secara berlebih. Semua kekhawatiran itupun dibuat menjadi sebuah hal yang harus diutamakan oleh Sehun dan namja tampan itu hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

Sehun hanya mempunyai dua sahabat yang benar-benar ia percaya di sekolahnya. seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyum lebarnya dan juga kekasihnya, si namja manis nan mungil penguasa hapkido, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya berteman setelah Sehun mendaftar di club basket dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswa yang sekelas dengan Jongin.

Ketiganya menjadi dekat dan Sehun seringkali menceritakan keluh kesahnya dan membuat kenakalan bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka seakan memiliki sebuah ikatan hingga membuat seorang Sehun yang sangat dingin bisa dengan mudah berbaur bersama mereka. Keduanya juga mengetahui pokok permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi Sehun dan Baekhyun selalu membantunya mengawasi Jongin.

"Sehun,"

Suara berat Chanyeol mampu membuat Sehun mendongak dan menatap bingung ke arah namja tinggi itu. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol duduk disampingnya di pinggir lapangan dan melihat semua junior mereka berlatih untuk pertandingan basket dengan sekolah lain dua minggu lagi.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan Jongin terus mendapat luka dari yeoja jejadian itu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu dan aku tidak tahan melihat Jongin terus mendapatkan luka,"

Sehun masih menatap ke arah yang sama walaupun ia dapat merasakan wajah Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sehun tahu seharusnya ia bertindak untuk mencegah semua itu namun ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Sesuatu yang Sehun sadari akan membuat Jongin menangis.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sehun. Tapi pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ia masih bertahan dalam perasaan semunya. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau semua tindakan yang akan kau lakukan akan berakhir dengan air mata Jongin? Percaya atau tidak, ia tetap akan menangis Sehun dan aku tidak ingin kau terus menahannya,"

Sebuah tepukan penyemangat dipundaknya menyadarkan Sehun bahwa apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kebenaran dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu untuk menyadarinya. Helaan nafas terhembus dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis ke arah namja itu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

.

..

…

..

.

 _Waktu itu..._

 _Sehun baru saja selesai latihan bersama Chanyeol dan timnya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung olahraga dan berniat untuk makan malam bersama. Sehun awalnya ingin menolak karena ia merasa gelisah sejak awal latihan dan meminta untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun saat melihat suasana yang sedang bahagia membuatnya urung dan akhirnya ia mengikuti ajakan itu._

 _Mereka berjalan ke arah cafe langganan mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks sekolah mereka dan menghabiskan sisa makan malam dengan canda tawa konyol mereka. Tentu saja mereka berkumpul hingga jam menunjuk angka pukul 11. Dengan cepat mereka berpisah dan Sehun, Chanyeol, serta Johny pulang bersama karena rumah mereka yang searah._

 _Ketiganya sadar bahwa bus sudah berhenti beroperasi sejak pukul 10 malam tadi dan mereka lebih memilih menaiki taksi dan turun di sebuah persimpangan jalan di dekat sebuah toko pakaian. Johny dan Chanyeol harus menyeberang jalan untuk sampai di kompleks perumahan mereka dan saat itulah mata jeli Sehun yang ingin memberi salam kepada keduanya terhenti._

 _Ia melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan dan dia sendirian. Dengan khawatir, Sehun mendekatinya dan langsung menarik perhatian Jongin. Namja tan itu mendongak dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat sambil menangis._

" _Apa yang terjadi, Jongin?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun khawatir karena Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tepukan pelan dari Johny mengalihkan perhatian Sehun sejenak sebelum ia melihat Johny menunjukkan sesuatu dengan dagunya. Mengikuti arah pandangan Johny, Sehun dapat melihat tubuhnya menegang dengan tangan terkepal erat._

 _Disana, di depan sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Seorang_ _Lee Bonghyun_ _sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja, lagi._

.

..

…

..

.

Setelah bel berbunyi, semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya untuk mengisi perut mereka. Jongin yang semula ingin berdiam diri dikelas dan memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja harus menahan niatannya saat ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

"Aku menunggu-mu dikantin. Ingat, kau semakin kurus saat ini, beruang,"

Ucapan lirih itu mampu membuat senyum Jongin terkembang. Sepertinya Sehun baru saja selesai membahas rancangan acara Promp Night bagi seluruh angkatan mereka yang sudah menginjak tingkat terakhir itu. Jongin ragu apakah dirinya harus berjalan keluar kelas dan menemui Sehun di kantin atau ia harus tetap dikelas dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa.

Namun mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun kepadanya membuat hatinya menjerit tidak suka. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lalu mengobrol seperti dulu. Sejak ia berpacaran dengan Bonghyun, ia jadi jarang bercengkerama dengan Sehun bahkan hubungan mereka terus merenggang selama satu setengah tahun. Ia dan Sehun baru saja kembali berkomunikasi setelah malam dimana mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dipersimpangan jalan dan ia menangis karena melihat Taeyoung berciuman.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Jongin kembali mengutuk dirinya yang bodoh dan gampang tertipu dengan semua omongan dari Bonghyun. Ia ingat bahwa Sehun sering mengatakan kalau ia melihat sosok Bonghyun yang berjalan bersama orang lain dan bermesraan dengannya namun Jongin malah mengatakan kalau Sehun berubah dan sudah tidak memedulikannya.

Jongin menghela nafas saat mengingat hal itu dan dengan segera mengetik kata 'baiklah' lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia sepertinya butuh ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya yang sangat kusut itu sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun. Langkahnya memelan saat ia melihat beberapa namja sedang mengantri hingga akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk langsung turun ke lantai satu.

Ia sadar bahwa beberapa namja itu melihat ke arahnya dengan seringai memuakkan dan Jongin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Ia memilih melangkah menjauh dan berharap kalau kamar mandi dilantai satu sedang kosong. Saat mengeceknya ia menghela nafas lega dan langsung membasuh wajahnya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa orang namja dan yeoja mendekatinya dan salah satu dari mereka mengunci pintu dari luar. Jongin masih menutup matanya dan menangkup air dari kran dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin langsung membuka matanya dan menatap sosok yeoja yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan postur tangan mendekap tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha mempertahankan ekpresi tenangnya.

Yeoja itu adalah Kim Chaeyong, anak kelas 3-5 dan sangat dekat dengan seorang namja berandalan bernama Jung Minkyung. Keduanya dekat dengan Bonghyun namun Jongin tidak menyukai mereka dan mencoba untuk menjauhkan mereka perlahan namun si –brengsek- Minkyung itu mampu membaca gerak-geriknya dan mengatakannya kepada Bonghyun.

"Apa maumu?"

Yeoja berpenampilan sexy itu tertawa kecil mendengar nada suara Jongin yang dingin. Sungguh, Jongin sangat menyayangkan sosok cantik seperti Chaeyong harus berakhir dengan menjadi seorang _playgirl_ karena berteman dengan Minkyung dan ia sangat membenci senyuman jahatnya yang mampu mengalahkan senyuman seorang penyihir itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali kepadamu, Jongin-ah. Jauhi Bonghyun karena dia itu milik Minkyung dan juga Sehun karena dia adalah milikku,"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan kembali membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air kran yang menyala sejak tadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap mengesalkan seperti itu saat mendengar Chaeyong mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah miliknya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana sosok dingin Sehun yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan raut muka tidak suka saat mereka bertemu saja sudah membuktikan betapa ia tidak ingin yeoja itu berada di dekatnya.

"Kaupun tahu bahwa aku masih berstatus kekasih dari Bonghyun dan maaf saja, Chaeyoung-ah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun menjadi milikmu. Dia terlalu bagus untukmu,"

Perkataan Jongin dengan cepat mampu membuat Chaeyong mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga memutih. Ia tidak terima saat Jongin menyindirnya dengan sangat halus itu dan kali ini ia akan membuat seorang Kim Jongin merasakan kemarahannya. Ia benar-benar akan membuatnya babak belur hingga masuk rumah sakit atau sekalian saja mengirimnya ke neraka.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menendang junior salah satu namja yang paling dekat dengannya saat melihat isyarat Chaeyong. Jongin mencipratkan air ke mata mereka untuk memberikan celah baginya. Dengan cepat ia memasuki salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Sehun. Ia menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya dengan kaki menginjak closet.

"SEHUN-"

Brakk~

Jongin terdorong dengan keras dan tubuhnya terhimpit diantara pintu dan dinding bilik itu. Dalam sekejap ia merasakan seseorang mencengkeram kerah kemeja dan langsung memukulnya tepat di perut dan menendang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia masih shock dan tidak sadar bahwa ia menahan nafasnya sejak tadi hingga dadanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana, Jongin-ah? Sudah aku bilang bahwa usahamu itu sia-sia saja,"

Jongin menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Chaeyong yang berjongkok di depannya. Ia dapat melihat seringai puas dari yeoja iblis itu dan ia baru sadar kalau dibelakangnya berdiri sosok Minkyung yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berlalu begitu saja. Salah seorang dari mereka menarik rambut Jongin dan menempelkan wajahnya di dinding. Darah dari pelipisnya yang sedikit tersobek membekas disana.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi namun kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan ia dapat merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir turun mengotori kemeja seragamnya. Jongin dapat merasakan bahwa tangan yang semula menarik dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hilang dan ia terjatuh di atas lantai.

Mencoba membuka matanya namun kepalanya semakin pening dan ia tidak sanggup. Namun suara teriakan dan pekikan mampu membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang mencekik Chaeyong. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan amarah Sehun menguasainya karena itu akan membuat masalah semakin besar.

"Sehun,"

Lirihan itu mampu menarik perhatian Sehun dan dengan cepat melepas tangannya dari Chaeyong. Namja tampan itu mendekati Jongin dan dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala Jongin. Namja tan itu dapat melihat ketakutan dimata Sehun sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

..

…

..

.

"SEHUN-"

Sehun yang sudah lama menunggu Jongin di kantin tentu saja senang saat namja tan itu menelponnya. Namun yang ia dapat malah teriakan Jongin memanggil namanya dan sebuah suara seperti dobrakan keras sebelum panggilan itu terputus. Sehun terdiam sesaat karena otaknya yang jenius itu entah bagaimana masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi hingga tepukan Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Apa-"

"SEHUN!"

Kedua namja itu langsung menoleh saat melihat Zico, salah satu team basketnya berlari dengan wajah panik. Ia terengah-engah saat sampai di bangku kedua namja itu dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah kebingungan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"A-aku melihat Chaeyong dan gengnya memasuki kamar mandi di ujung lantai satu setelah Jongin memasukinya. Dia- YA, SEHUN!" 

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan Zico untuk menyusulnya. Zico langsung menatap Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu menahannya. Dia ingin membantu Sehun dan Chanyeol malah melarangnya.

"Biar aku tangani ini. Kau masih ingatkan bagaimana kejamnya Sehun saat ia sedang marah dan sekarang panggil Han-songssaenim dan beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Zico langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi ke ruang guru. Ia masih ingat bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan marah menghajar beberapa preman yang menghadangnya saat mereka pulang bersama. Chanyeol langsung menyusul Sehun untuk mencegah namja itu melakukan hal buruk.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia sudah tidak peduli dimana ia sekarang dan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya dengan wajah sangat dingin itu langsung menyingkir. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang terluka parah dan itu mampu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Saat melihat dua orang siswa yang ia tahu sebagai berandalan sekolah mereka berdiri bersama Minkyung mampu membuat Sehun berdiri ditempatnya. Ketiga orang itu langsung melihatnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. Apalagi Jaehyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menepuk kedua siswa itu untuk membereskan Sehun.

Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan kedua namja itu adalah mencari sebuah kematian ditangan seorang Oh Sehun. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sehun langsung menendang dan memukul kedua orang itu sekuat tenaga. Membuat Minkyung yang melihat hal itu langsung tersentak kaget.

Ia belum siap saat Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya dan memukul lalu menendangnya hingga membentur dinding disamping pintu toilet. Tanpa bersusah payah, Sehun menendang gagang pintu itu yang langsung rusak dan pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang yeoja yang tidak ia ketahui berdiri di depan wastafel dan dua namja lain tak jauh dari mereka.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Chaeyong tertawa senang saat melihat seorang namja sedang menahan kepala Jongin ke dinding. Sehun dapat melihat darah yang menetes dari dagu Jongin dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat saat semua orang yang ada disana memberikan atensi kepadanya.

"Se-sehun,"

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Sehun langsung memukul telak kedua namja itu dan membuat mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Chaeyong yang melihat hal itu langsung memundurkan dirinya dan menjerit saat Sehun dengan keras menarik namja yang menahan kepala Jongin dan langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan membuat Chaeyong dan kedua yeoja yang sejak tadi diam menjerit.

Sehun membenturkan kepala namja itu ke lantai dengan keras dan menekannya dengan keras hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan Sehun langsung mengarah ke arah Chaeyong dan yeoja itu mencoba memundurkan dirinya hingga menempel di dinding.

"S-Sehun, Aku bisa- ACK!"

Chaeyong memukul tangan Sehun yang mencekiknya. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk seakan ia melampiaskan semua kemarahannya yang tak terbendung lagi. Itu semua kenyataan yang mampu membuat seorang Chaeyong merasakan denyutan sakit di hatinya. Tatapan kebencian Sehun yang besar.

Sehun tentu sangat menyukai bagaimana yeoja itu merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak terhingga dari cengkeraman tangannya. Sehun sudah muak menahan dirinya dan yang ia dapatkan sudah mampu membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Ia sangat-sangat ingin membunuh yeoja iblis dihadapannya yang sudah berani melukai Jongin-Nya.

"SEHUN! ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai terdiam saat melihat dua yeoja meringkuk ketakutan dengan tiga orang namja yang terluka parah. Satu diantara mereka memiliki luka paling parah dan ia tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat melihat sosok Sehun mencekik Chaeyong yang sebentar lagi akan kehabisan nafasnya.

"Sehun,"

Lirihan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol memekik saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang sangat mengenaskan dan ia dapat melihat Hyuna yang terjatuh setelah Sehun melepasnya. Ia langsung menghampiri yeoja itu dan membawanya keluar.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Chaeyong saat mendengar lirihan Jongin. Sebagian wajahnya sudah terbalut darah dan nafasnya tidak teratur mampu membuat Sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Jongin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepala Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan rasa khawatirnya yang melimpah. Namja itu takut saat melihat manik mata Jongin mulai meredup sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Jo-jongin. Jongin-ah,"

Menepuk pipi Jongin perlahan sebelum ia langsung mengangkat Jongin ala bridal style. Ia tidak memedulikan siswa-siswa yang ada disana. Pekikan kaget dan histeris dicampur dengan teriakan sang guru tidak mampu membuat sosok Oh Sehun berhenti membawa Jongin dalam gendongannya.

"CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan itu langsung membuat Chanyeol berlari menuju lapangan parkir dan menghiraukan semua siswa. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus menuruti semua yang diucapkan Sehun yang sedang kalut. Tak ada yang bisa menahan Sehun dan namja itu langsung menghilang setelah mobil Sehun yang dikendarai Chanyeol melesat menjauhi sekolah.

.

..

…

..

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat kesadaran mulai ia raih namun kepalanya yang pening mampu membuatnya mendesis lemah. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih mengabur. Sesaat setelah ia mampu memfokuskan penglihatannya, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat langit malam dari balik jendela.

Jongin menoleh ke arah lain dan tersentak saat melihat Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya. Ia duduk dibangku dengan tangannya ia jadikan bantal di atas ranjang pasiennya. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Jongin erat. Jongin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan dengan tangan kirinya ia mengusap rambut Sehun.

Namja itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kaget ke arah Jongin. Dengan cepat ia menekan sebuah tombol dan langsung memeluk Jongin. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bersyukur karena ia sudah sadar dan tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan dua suster memasuki ruangan mereka. Sehun berjalan keluar dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Hi, Jongin. Kita bertemu lagi dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan ini akan menjadi pertemuan paling menguras tenagaku. Ku harap kau atau Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal ini lagi,"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia sangat mengenali sosok Lu Han, dokter yang sedang memeriksanya itu. Ia adalah kakak sepupu Sehun dan mereka sangatlah dekat karena itulah Lu Han rela tinggal di Korea untuk menemani Sehun yang selalu kesepian menjadi anak tunggal dan pewaris keluarga Oh.

"Ini dimana?"

"Tentu saja di mansion keluarga Oh, tidak mungkin kalau Sehun membawamu ke rumah sakit disaat ia membenci rumah sakit dan akan memilih memanggilku yang untung saja bisa mengosongkan jadwal hari itu. Aku benar-benar harus mengutuk keras kepala Sehun yang tidak menginjinkanmu ke rumah sakit,"

"Hari itu?"

Lu han masih terdiam dan mengecek detak jantung Jongin juga berbincang sejenak dalam bahasa mandarin kepada kedua suster itu yang langsung diangguki oleh keduanya. Mereka melepas beberapa alat yang berada di tubuh Jongin yang baru saja ia sadari dan kembali menatap Lu Han untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari dan untung saja lukamu itu tidak dalam hingga aku hanya butuh sepuluh jahitan untuk lukamu dan aku peringatkan untuk tidak terlalu menggunakan tangan kananmu. Pergelangan tangan kananmu mengalami keretakan dan untuk satu bulan kemudian kau harus memakai kruk,"

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya jika Sehun tidak datang waktu itu. Ia sudah sangat berharap kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ia ingin Tuhan langsung mengambil nyawanya saja daripada ia harus mengalami kesakitan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, kau baru saja sadar,"

"Hm. Terima kasih, Lu-ge,"

.

..

…

..

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kesadaran Jongin kembali dan Sehun selalu menemani namja manis itu. Tidak ada percakapan serius yang terjadi diantara mereka bahkan saat Jongin ingin membahas masalah yang terjadi kepadanya maka Sehun akan langsung mencari alasan. Yah setidaknya, Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, semua itu bukan salahnya melainkan salah dirinya sendiri.

Jongin terkadang mengamati Sehun dalam diam, saat namja itu sedang serius menonton sebuah berita atau saat namja itu terlelap disampingnya. Sehun selalu tidur di atas kursi dengan tangan yang ia jadikan bantal disamping tubuh Jongin. Saat namja manis itu terbangun terlebih dahulu maka ia akan terus menatap Sehun, mengamati wajahnya yang polos bak anak kecil. Berbeda dengan sifatnya saat ia membuka matanya.

"Hi, Jongin,"

Sapaan itu menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan sesaatnya dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya, Baekhyun datang menjenguknya. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan tertawa saat namja mungil itu mengatakan kalau bangkunya terasa sepi karena ketidakhadirannya. Ia juga mengganti bunga yang hampir layu dengan bunga yang ia bawa.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Sedang menemui Luhan-ge. Katanya jika kesehatanku terus membaik aku bisa menjalani rawat jalan tiga hari lagi,"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat namja yang ditatap menatapnya balik dengan kernyitan alisnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja itu.

"Kau sudah datang,"

Itu pernyataan dan dengan jelas Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun Jongin merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dua namja yang selalu terlihat akrab itu kini saling menjaga jarak bahkan Jongin dapat merasakan kalau Sehun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ada-"

"Oh, Sehun-ah. Apa kau baru saja datang?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja mengganti air dari kamar mandi langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung meletakkan vas bunga di atas meja dan menata bunga yang ia bawa disana. Namja mungil itu seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfir yang terjadi disana.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti belum makan. Ayo, aku temani mencari makanan dan biarkan Chanyeol menjaga Jongin. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu,"

Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele namun ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa namja mungil itu berkata secara gambling seperti itu. Mengabaikan keterdiaman Sehun untuk sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dan ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Keduanya langsung beranjak keluar kamar setelah Baekhyun memeluk Jongin dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang ia sukai. Jongin masihlah menatap mereka dengan pandangan keheranannya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup. Meminta penjelasan kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti meminta penjelasan dariku tapi aku tidak ingin kau memotong perkataanku. Hanya anggukkan kepalamu jika kau mengerti dan diam sampai aku menjelaskan semuanya,"

Mau tidak mau Jongin harus menuruti apa yang diucapkan namja tinggi itu. ia sangat membenci suasana seperti itu namun ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol akan snagat berefek kepadanya dan ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berpikir ulang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya dipakai Sehun.

"Pihak sekolah mengetahui bahwa kau mendapat bully-an dari Chaeyong dan geng-nya. Namun mereka juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka karena mereka adalah salah satu donator tetap disekolah dan orang tua mereka mengancam akan mencabut seluruh donatur yang diberikan ke sekolah. Akhirnya orang tua Chaeyong mengusulkan untuk men-skorsing anak selama 1 bulan dengan syarat tidak akan pernah berkontak lagi denganmu dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi, hukuman itu dirasa tidak adil karena melihat lukamu dan keadaanmu membuat semua guru melayangkan protes. Orang tua itu juga memprotes Sehun yang melukai beberapa anak bahkan hampir membunuh Chaeyong. Karena itulah…"

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dengan ekpresi seakan ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Seketika itu juga Jongin merasa bahwa dadanya mulai merasakan sesak dan tangannya yang berada di dalam selimut terkepal begitu erat seakan bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol.

"… orang tua Hyuna ingin Sehun mendapat hukuman berat dengan menerima pukulan rotan sebanyak 50 kali dipunggung dan kakinya. Tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak sekolah. Yang menjadi tersangka adalah Chaeyong bukan Sehun dan pihak sekolah menolak dengan tegas. Namun Sehun langsung menginterupsi perdebatan itu dengan mengatakan bahwa ia setuju untuk melakukannya namun dengan tiga syarat, membuat orang tua Chaeyong yang semula merasa menang terdiam dan mempersilahkan. Sehun mengatakan bahwa Chaeyong dan geng-nya tidak akan mendekati Jongin, mengajaknya bicara apalagi bertemu dengan Jongin, sedikit saja interaksi maka Chaeyong akan mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Kedua, Chaeyong akan bersekolah di luar negeri setelah lulus dari sekolah ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. ketiga, jika Chaeyong tidak melanggar syarat pertama maka syarat kedua akan berubah menjadi setiap 5 tahun, Chaeyong akan kembali ke Korea namun jika Chaeyong melanggar, maka Chaeyong akan tetap berada di luar negeri. Mendengar hal itu, pihak sekolah langsung menyetujuinya dan membuat orang tua Chaeyong marah namun mereka sadar dengan siapa mereka berhadapan dan kesepakatanpun berakhir,"

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa namun entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mencoba menenangkannya namun saat bayangan sebuah rotan mendarat di punggung Sehun mampu membuatnya berteriak histeris hingga membuat Chanyeol harus memeluknya dan memanggil Lu Han.

.

..

…

..

.

Sehun menatap diam bangku yang sedang ia jadikan pegangan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan saat kayu rotan itu mendarat berulang kali di punggungnya namun tak ada rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya diam dan memegang erat bangku itu hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Tentu saja sakit yang ia rasakan sangat berlimpah saat kayu rotan itu terus mendarat dipunggungnya dan kini di kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit bahkan ia dapat mendengar beberapa siswa yang merintih kesakitan saat melihatnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa dadanya lebih sakit daripada luka yang ia dapat.

Pikirannya terus melayang kepada kejadian lima hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya kepada Jongin. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi tunggu depan kamar Jongin. Ia mendengarnya, mendengar tangisan Jongin yang histeris hingga Lu Han harus membiusnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

Oh, tentu saja ia tidak pernah bisa menceritakan semuanya disaat jongin baru saja sembuh dari beberapa lukanya namun ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa saat Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali bersekolah, maka hukumannya akan segera dimulai. Hukuman yang dilangsungkan di halaman belakang sekolah dan sebagian dari beberapa siswa melihatnya dari dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

BRAKK!

Pukulan terakhir itu akhirnya mendarat dikakinya dengan kayu rotan yang patah menjadi dua. Sang guru yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir sejak ia memukul Sehun pertama kali. Semua guru termasuk beberapa murid yang memiliki koneksi bagus tentu mengetahui bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun bukanlah hukuman melainkan pengorbanan.

Tentu saja, mereka tahu bahwa hanya ada dua orang yang menyebabkan seorang Oh Sehun melakukan pengorbanan besar seperti itu. Namun mereka hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun karena memang lebih baik menjaga kebenaran hingga kebenaran itu terkuak sendiri nantinya. Tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari bukti dan menjatuhkan orang yang salah. Semua itu membuang waktu dan tenaga saja.

Sang guru langsung berjalan menjauh saat ia melihat sosok Jongin mendekat. Sehun tahu bahwa sang guru telah pergi dan kini Jongin ada dibelakangnya namun ia tidak ingin menoleh atau berbalik. Ia biarkan keadaan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya genggamannya pada bangku merenggang dan sedetik kemudian kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang dirinya.

"SEHUN!"

Pekikan itu menyadarkan Sehun kalau sejak tadi ia menahan nafasnya dan kini ia merasa sangat rakus saat udara mengisi paru-parunya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat dan keringat dingin terus ia keluarkan karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari lengannya dan ia mendongak.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah khawatir Jongin dan juga tatapan lembutnya hadir memasuki penglihatannya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum begitu hangat dan lepas membuat Jongin membeku untuk beberapa saat. Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin dengan lembut selembut tatapan hangatnya sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

..

…

..

.

Ujian kelulusan sudah berakhir dan semua siswa bersyukur karena mereka berhasil lulus dalam seleksi pertama mereka walaupun sebagian dari mereka tidak. Tidak ada yang mengungkit kembali cerita tentang hukuman pukul yang dilayangkan kepada Sehun dan skorsing denda yang diberikan kepada Chaeyong dan gengnya.

Semuanya seakan menjadi kejadian yang tak pernah terjadi bahkan selama satu bulan, para siswa hanya berfokus kepada ujian mereka begitu juga dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Kini Jongin selalu bersama kedua orang itu atau salah satu dari mereka untuk memastikan bahwa Chaeyong tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya.

Tentu saja setelah empat hari hukuman skorsing denda itu selesai, Chaeyong dan gengnya mencoba menyapa Jongin namun mereka urungkan karena setiap guru juga mengawasi gerak-geriknya bahkan seorang cleaning-service sekalipun. Hal itu membuat Chaeyong menggeram kesal karena kini ia berhasil dikontrol dan semua itu karena sosok Oh Sehun.

Sehun masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion keluarga Oh karena Lu Han, sepupunya yang menjadi dokternya itu memberikan surat peringatan kepada pihak sekolah dan orang tua Chaeyong untuk tidak memakai kekuasaan mereka lagi. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi maka berharaplah bahwa seorang Lu Han akan memberikan hadiah kecil kepada mereka yang sudah berani bermain dengannya.

Sehun akhirnya mendapat guru pribadi selama dirawat di rumah sakit dan menjalankan ujian disana. Sedangkan Jongin, namja itu kini hanya diam dan tak mau berbicara kepada siapapun bahkan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sifatnya berubah semenjak pengorbanan Sehun kala itu dan tidak berubah sampai detik kelulusan berlangsung.

Namja manis itu berdiri di depan papan pengumuman sekolah yang menginfokan semua siswa yang berhasil lulus termasuk dirinya dan Sehun. Ia hanya diam berdiri di depan pengumuman tanpa mengindahkan satu orangpun yang berdiri disekitarnya. Termasuk Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seragam barunya. Mengingat seragamnya yang lama penuh dengan bercak darah dan sobek.

"Selamat, Jongin. Kau lulus,"

Suara husky yang amat dikenali oleh Jongin itu mampu membuat namja manis itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Sehun. Ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi ekspresi haru saat melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum tampannya yang membuat dadanya berdesir dengan hangat. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu dan ia juga mengukir senyum dibibir kissablenya yang sedikit pucat.

"Kau juga. Aku merindukanmu,"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, tangis Jongin tumpah dan Sehun langsung mendekapnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jongin dan mencium lembut pelipis namja manis itu. Jongin langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja tampan itu.

Keduanya tidak memedulikan tatapan siswa lain yang ada disana. Karena mereka tahu bahwa sebagian dari mereka memberikan dukungan kepada Sehun dan Jongin dan sebagian lagi hanya diam dan membiarkan. Mereka tidak peduli jika ada yang tidak menyukai tindakan mereka. yang mereka berdua inginkan hanyalah saling melepas rindu satu sama lain dan menjalin asa dihati mereka yang terikat.

"Minggu depan. Aku akan menjemputmu di acara Promp Night sekolah,"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin erat memeluk leher Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merasa bahwa dadanya membuncah saat Jongin berterus terang akan perasaannya setelah sekian lama ia menanti namja manis itu. Hingga dari sudut yang tak terlihat, sesosok Bonghyun menatap interaksi kedua namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

..

…

..

.

Propm Night malam itu sangatlah meriah. Banyak sekali hiburan yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah maupun pihak siswa yang ikut andil dalam menyusun acara. Jongin yang memakai setelan kemeja biru dengan jaket abu-abu polos ditambah dengan celana jeans berwarna senada mampu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang manis dan tampan.

Disampingnya sosok Sehun berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin. Ia memakai setelan kemeja lengan panjang polos berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celana jeans-nya. Kedua namja itu berdiri dibelakang dan hanya melihat pertunjukan dengan suasana diam yang menenangkan. Hingga tak lama, Sehun menarik Jongin untuk ia dekap dan Jongin yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Kalian disini ternyata,"

Keduanya menoleh dan menatap lekat Chanyeol yang berjalan bersama Baekhyun. Keduanya memakai setelan baju casual dan hal itu menambah kesan manis bagi Baekhyun. Mereka langsung terlibat dalam perbincangan sederhana hingga sosok Bonghyun mendekati mereka dan Jongin menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin, bisa kita bicara sebentar,"

Jongin tahu bahwa tubuh Sehun menegang namun tangan Jongin mengenggam tangan Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap penuh curiga sosok Bonghyun dan kembali mendengus saat ia melihat senyum tipis diberikan namja berambut silver itu.

"Bicaralah,"

"Tapi ini privasi,"

Bonghyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada setenang itu. Namja itu dapat melihat pelukan Sehun terlepas dan Jongin langsung mengecup bibir namja tampan itu dan memberikan kalimat penenang. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak terima namun semua itu berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan baik.

Sehun hanya diam dan mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Jongin yang berjalan bersama Bonghyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa saling menatap dan langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Bisa saja Bonghyun membawa Jongin menemui Minkyung dan Chaeyong lalu mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa melukai Jongin,"

"Chanyeol benar. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan dan Jongin pasti bisa melakukannya,"

Jawaban cepat yang diberikan Sehun mampu membuat Chanyeol memiliki firasat bahwa sebentar lagi pertunjukan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Baekhyunpun hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan kernyitan halus di dahinya. Ia tahu bahwa namja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah berfikir keras namun ia hanya membiarkannya dan kembali menatap sosok Jongin yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

Jongin sadar bahwa Bonghyun akan mempertemukan dia dengan Minkyung dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. toh, ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal dalam dadanya sejak setahun yang lalu karena itulah ia yakin menerima ajakan Bonghyun. Keduanya berhenti tepat di kumpulan Minkyung dan Chaeyong berada. Bonghyun langsung menghampirinya dan menciumnya sesaat.

"Jongin, aku tahu ini mungkin terlambat tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku memilih Minkyung dan kita putus,"

Tak ada yang bersuara bahkan music DJ yang tadi mengalun kini tak terdengar. Hanya ada beberapa kesiap dari beberapa siswa dan cemooh dari siswa lain. Bonghyun dapat melihat kalau Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka namun ia tetap diam dan menatap Jongin lekat. Namja manis itu terlihat santai dan hanya menatap diam mereka.

"Maaf, Jongin. Bukan salahmu jika semuanya jadi seperti ini hanya saja, aku yakin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Bonghyun mengatakan apa yang ia mau,"

"Lagipula, kaupun tidak pantas bersanding dengan Bonghyun dan semua orang tahu itu,"

Chaeyong yang baru saja menambah perkataan Minkyung dengan seringainya mampu membuat suasana di acara itu semakin buruk. Bahkan beberapa siswa berdecih tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Chaeyong dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Bonghyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam menatap Jongin yang tak merespon sama sekali.

"Jadi, hanya itu yang mau kalian ucapkan,"

Setelah keheningan yang diciptakan Jongin kini saat namja manis itu mengatakan sesuatu keheningan kembali tercipta. Semua orang yang ada disana terkesiap saat mendengar nada suara Jongin yang santai dan terdengar tidak peduli. Membuat Bonghyun kembali mengernyitkan alisnya dan Minkyung yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sangat disayangkan karena sepertinya kalian tertinggal berita yang sangat menarik. Pertama, aku memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Bonghyun sejak ia lost-contact denganku selama delapan bulan yang lalu. Kedua, aku mempersilahkan seorang Minkyung menjadikan Bonghyun kekasihnya dengan cara seorang jalang dan Ketiga, Kim Chaeyon bersiaplah untuk pindah keluar negeri karena kau melanggar janjimu untuk melakukan kontak denganku. Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Bonghyun, Minkyung, dan Chaeyong terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok baik Jongin sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Bonghyun bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Jongin pernah mengatakan kepadanya, jika mereka tidak memberi kabar selama satu bulan maka hubungan mereka dianggap berakhir dan kini Bonghyun merasa malu melupakan satu fakta itu.

Sedangkan tangan Minkyung terkepal karena menahan marah saat Jongin mengoloknya dan ia juga melupakan fakta bahwa sahabatnya, Chaeyong tidak boleh berkontak apapun dengan Jongin. Namja itu mencoba melangkah mendekati Jongin dan langsung ditahan dengan Bonghyun. Minkyung menatap marah ke arah Bonghyun yang menahannya.

"Minkyung-ah, kau benar-benar tidak pernah berubah,"

Minkyung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Bonghyun yang melihat hal itu serasa tidak mengenali sosok Jongin saat ini. Dapat ia lihat kalau Sehun mendekati Jongin dan mendekap namja manis itu. membuat Minkyung kembali merasakan kemarahan.

"Kau selalu saja mencoba untuk merebut apa yang aku miliki sejak kita pertama kali mengenal. Sayangnya, langkahmu sudah tertinggal jauh dariku dan kaupun tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Bonghyun bukanlah satu-satunya sosok yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Apa kau masih belum menyadari siapa orang yang mampu memberikan segalanya dan mengisi hatiku?"

Minkyung terdiam dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin yang dengan santainya memainkan tangan Sehun diperutnya. Tunggu, Sehun? Sepertinya namja itu baru saja menyadari apa maksud dari seorang Kim Jongin dan kini ia merasa amarahnya semakin besar karena tidak berhasil membuat Jongin malu.

"Melihat ekspresimu aku yakin kalau kau melupakan sebuah berita yang menjadi fakta bahwa Oh Sehun adalah tunangan dari Kim Jongin. Lihatlah sekitarmu dan kau akan sadar betapa memalukannya dirimu tidak mengetahui fakta itu dan membuatmu jatuh hati kepada sosok Bonghyun,"

"Kau-"

"Tak perlu mengelak karena sampai kapanpun permainan konyolmu hanya akan membuatmu tertinggal jauh dariku,"

Minkyung menatap penuh kebencian kepada Jongin yang dengan santainya menerima kecupan mesra di bibir Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum menatap Jongin kembali yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Terima kasih karena dengan usahamu aku bisa menyadari siapa pemilik sesungguhnya hatiku. Aku ucapkan selamat untukmu dan Bonghyun. Ayo pergi, Sehun,"

.

..

…

..

.

Jongin berdiri diam di beranda kamar milik Sehun. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagian kecil yang dihadirkan oleh alam.

Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana. Ia masih ingin menikmati semilir angina itu hingga sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu bahwa Sehunlah pelakunya dan ia sangat hafal dengan harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang tunangan.

"Kau kedinginan dan masih betah untuk tinggal, hm,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Keduanya kini mulai menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dalam diam. Sangat menenangkan sekali jika disampingmu berdiri seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun lekat.

"Selama ini, aku selalu bingung dengan perasaanku dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat. Aku-"

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir kissable itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang menghantarkan berbagai macam euphoria di dalam perut Jongin. Namja manis itu membalas ciuman lembut Sehun dan ia sadar betapa ia menyukai semua yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya termasuk perasaannya. Semua terangkum dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Sehun melepas pagutannya terlebih dahulu dan mengusap lembut pipi Jongin yang kini mulai gembil kembali. Ia sudah lama menyukai- ah tidak mencintai namja manis itu dan kini saat Jongin membalas semua perasaannya, ia merasa bahwa dadanya terasa lapang. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, penuh dengan kesesakkan yang memilukan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan memaafkan. Aku mencitai seorang Kim Jongin yang apa adanya dan sebentar lagi aku akan memilikinya untukku sendiri. Tak ada yang lebih istimewa selain semua itu,"

Jongin tersenyum dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Ia mengecup kening Sehun sekilas dan langsung memeluk lelakinya itu. Tantu saja, besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka dan Sehun kini akan sah menjadi miliknya. Jongin takkan pernah melewatkan hal itu dan hal-hal lain yang akan mereka hadapi bersama.

"Aku milikmu, Sehun-ah,"

"Aku juga milikmu, Jongin-ah,"

.

..

…

..

.

END

Terima Kasih buat **satthh** karena sudah memberi saran. Sebenarnya aku sudah member tanda ini (*) untuk membuat jeda setting yang berubah namun tak terbaca T_T

Untuk Hyuna dan Taeyong itu adalah typo, kedua nama ini awalnya yang akan menjadi cast pendukung tapi karena aku kurang nyaman jadi aku ganti dengan nama Chaeyong dan Bonghyun. Maaf kalau kalian masih menemukan nama Hyuna dan Taeyong dalam FF ini T_T

Terima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah mau meriview ff ini. aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Annyeong…

Ps. Maaf kalo masih ada typo-nya.


End file.
